1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to boxes encapsulating hybrid circuits and more specifically to the integration of one or more decoupling capacitors into the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hybrid circuits which bring together on the same board or substrate components, some of which are called "discrete," such as transistors, resistors, capacitors and the like form integrated circuits. The latter are in the form either of microboxes, generally coated with a plastic material, or bare chips in which case they are encapsulated in ceramic microboxes without connections, referred to as "chip carriers."
Moreover, it is frequently necessary for a circuit to have at least one or two decoupling capacitors which, through not being integrable have large dimensions compared with those of the integrated circuit. Thus, the assembly consisting for example of an input capacitor, a circuit and an output capacitor occupies a by no means inconsiderable surface area of the hybrid surface substrate which runs counter to the increased density imposed by the sophistication of existing equipment.